


Scars

by 19newt



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: I love my boys, M/M, theodore is a fucking idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19newt/pseuds/19newt
Summary: Theodore gets cut a lot. Marcus doesn't know shit about sewing things.





	Scars

It wasn’t like this was the first time he had almost died. It was what he did, he put his life on the line for the sake of the party, they all did. It was all they all knew. Kill, get gold, rest for a bit, and get back to it. Theodore was used the the aching in his joints, to the burning to fresh cuts on his skin, to the feeling of blood dripping from self inflicted wounds. That was his life, usually nothing changed the way he thought; he could only trust himself, no one else. That was until Marcus joined their adventure. 

Marcus was someone strange to Theodore. To see someone smile so openly and to trust to quickly was something he wasn’t used too. Trusting wasn’t something Theodore was used too; through time though, it became something he learned to do. Marcus would try his hand at talking to Theodore, usually the smaller of the two would blow him off. Time passed, and Marcus grew on Theodore. Things lead to one thing and those things lead to another and low and behold, Theodore now had someone he would without a doubt put himself on the line for.

 

Though, back to almost dying. Their party had run into a pretty ferocious beast. He had never encountered a Hydra before, but after this introduction to them, he would gladly turn the other fucking way. They beat the eight headed beast, but none of them came out unscathed. Theodore had taken the hilt of the damage, thanks to himself, but the damage he had done to himself wasn’t truly revealed until later that night. 

Marcus and himself had began requesting to room together whenever they would stay in taverns. It was easier, and Marcus was the only person Theodore trusted enough to be in a room with for an entire night. So, back to the present. It was just after they had gotten back from their mission, Theodore paid for their room without letting Marcus begin to comment on it, like he usually did in the past. 

Theodore pushed the door open to their room, immediately and haphazardly throwing the keys top it on the small desk in the corner of the room. Scanning the room, It wasn’t bad for two silver. There was a desk with a mirror, two oil lamps that were posted on either side of the room and another single oil lamp on the desk that sat next to the bed.

“Hope you don’t mind, one bed was cheaper.” Theodore’s voice was low and gravely, not once making eye contact with Marcus since walking into the room. His body felt like it was on fire, and even though their cleric Selia had given some healing, it wasn’t nearly enough to soothe the fire on the cuts across delicate skin. 

“When have I ever complained about what you get for us? It’s always more than enough.” Marcus’s voice as laced with an understanding and softness that Theodore knew all too well. THeodore heard the door behind the two shut, and all hell was about to break loose. See, Marcus was a master at deceiving. He would pretend all is well, nothing upsets him, but the second he gets alone with the person that’s pissing him off, or doing him wrong, you might as well consider them dead. 

“So. Are you going to fucking explain what the hell that little stunt it was that you pulled out there? Do you have any idea of the fucking consequences that could have had?” Marcus spoke softly, like when you get in trouble with your mother and she’s pissed and you know it, but she talks all soft. That's how he spoke.

 

“It was something I had to do. No one died, stop actin’ all frazzled.” Theodore sighed, unlacing his tunic before shrugging it off of his torso. He laid it over the chair that sat in front of the desk before walking over and sitting on the bed. Though, when he finally lifted his gaze to look at the blonde that stood across the room, It had occurred to him that maybe he had only seen the scars that littered his chest and not the entirely of his body; and definitely hadn't seen his entire body covered in dried up blood and slightly healed wounds.

“..Is that how it always looks after battles?” His voice had loss all malice and there was a look of sympathy in his eyes as he began to walk over to Theodore. A soft had was placed against some of the cuts, and the black haired man winced. “Does..does it hurt that bad? Should I go get Selia? Maybe she has a healing potion or something.”

“Don’t bother. It’ll be fine for the night.” He said simply before shrugging his shoulders. “It’s been worse.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that It’s still bad right now. I had no idea that this is how bad it would be. I only thought you’d scratch yourself. I didn’t think they were actual..deep cuts. Do you have any idea what it could do if you hit an artery or something, Theodore?”

“Yeah.” He said, deadpan. “I have before. But I’m standing still.” Theodore moved Marcus’s hand from his shoulder. “You worry too m-”

“Like hell! I feel like I don’t worry enough! Let me help you get cleaned up.” Mistake number one. After enough bickering, Theodore finally allowed Marcus to attempt to stitch up one of the bigger cuts. Mistake number two. 

“Ouch! Goddamn, do you even know what you’re doing?” Getting poked with a needle is somehow worse than cutting yourself with a blade. 

“Nope!” Great. 

After about an hour, the biggest cut out of all of them was horribly stitched up. Though Marcus seemed pretty satisfied with his work. The cut that was open on his chest is now horribly stitched up and covered with a bit of gauze. Marcus’s hand smoothed over the cut and with a smile, announced his completion. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Theodore looked down at the hand that remained over the cut, a little skeptical about why it lingered so long. He went to look up at the blonde when his face twisted in confusion. Marcus had a look on his face that looked..sappy. Sad happy. It was weird. “Why..Why do you look like that?”

Marcus shook his head before taking in a shallow breath, keeping his voice soft enough, almost in a whisper as if other people would hear him. “I just..wish I had some healing spells or something. To actual make you feel better, yknow? Seeing you all beat up like this hurts.” He spoke with such sincerity that it made Theodore’s eyes widen. “But, you’re welcome. I just wish I could do more.”

“..I think you’ve done all you could. To the best of your ability.” He kept his eyes trained on the others face but within the blink of an eye, prismatic eyes locked onto his own, and it felt normal, like it was supposed to be that way. The breath in Theodore’s throat caught a warm red blossoming beneath snowy skin. He saw the moment blue eyes flicked downwards, just a brief moment, if you weren’t paying attention you would’ve missed it, but Theodore doesn’t think he’s ever payed more attention to anything more than this moment. 

“Y’know, you look so sweet when your face warms up. Has anyone ever told you?” Marcus’s opposite had traveled up to the bun that sat atop Theodore's head and undid it, watching jet black locks of hair fall against his pale body. Theodore could’t even fucking more, let alone respond. How the fuck did he just..say things like that?! It was fucking insane. 

Because Theodore got so caught up in those fucking icy blue eyes that stared into the very depths of his goddamn soul, he failed to notice that he had been asked ‘Is this okay?’ until he felt the hand drop from his chest and the warmth of another body leave from his personal space. 

“Ah, Sorry Theo! I just was checking to make sure you didn’t get a concussion or anything from today-”

Oh, Bullshit. He was good at knowing when things were bullshit. Theodore’s arm shot out, grabbing the other’s wrist before yanking Marcus back towards himself and using his other hand to grab at Marcus’s chin and pull him down to level with himself. 

“You’re a good liar, but I’m also good at detecting someone else's bullshit. You asked if this was okay. It’s fine. It’s more than just fine.” 

“It is? Oh, I’m so glad then! I was so nervous you weren’t into that kinda stuff! Or into me! Are you into me? I can totally tell you’re into me, Theo.” Marcus said with a smile as he watched the blush grow across Theodore’s face. “I’m just gonna go for it, ‘kay?”

Well that was his warning, but he’d be lying if he said that when he felt soft lips press against his own didn’t scare him. He didn’t jump back, he didn’t do anything really. It was when Marcus went to pull away that Theodore’s fucking brain began to fucking work. Within an instant of Marcus pulling away, Theodore’s hand grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and pulled him back against him, his eyes squeezing shut as Theodore kissed him with as much passion that he forgot to put into the first kiss. He’s also be lying if he said he hated how kissing Marcus had him feel. It was like he was made for kissing this guy. After a few seconds of butterflies, fireworks, and whatever else you want to compare a kiss too, Theodore pulled away, resting his forehead against Marcus’s. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Theodore said, his voice soft before he pulled away. ‘I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.” The black haired laid down, turning his back to the other with a slight smirk. 

 

“Are...Are you serious?! You’re tired? You better wake up! We’re talking about that!” Marcus could shake Theodore all he wanted. It’s no use. Theodore sleeps like a rock. He’s already asleep. Foolish Marcus.


End file.
